Out of Reach
by 39CluesStrangerThingsFan-Star
Summary: A simple shopping trip, gone all wrong. Written for Scrittore18's October Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Amy Rosenbloom smiled at herself. In the mirror, she could see her almost visible baby bump. When they first found out, her husband, Jake Rosenbloom, was estatic. They couldn't wait to see if they'd have their first daughter or son. But that day was still six months away.

Amy finished getting ready for her girl day with Sinead. It was going to be a fun day out, shopping, eating, mani pedis.

"Hey beautiful!" Jake called, walking into the room. Amy turned to look at him.

"What do you think of Amanda for a girl," she asked him.

"Wonderful. You excited for today?" Jake replied.

"Yeah. I'm just hoping we don't see any other Cahills. Sinead's the only one that knows."

"Well, I think Sinead's here. Don't worry about seeing other Cahills." Jake planted a kiss on her lips, before Amy walked out the door.

* * *

After about an hour of chit chat and shopping, Amy went to use the bathroom. Sinead went to find a cute onesie for the baby. It would be a gift at the shower. Sinead walked in store after store, before finding one. Written on the white material was _I stole mommy's heart!_ It was perfect.

Looking at her watch, Sinead realized Amy had been gone for almost half an hour. She rushed to the bathroom. Sinead gasped at the sight.

* * *

 **CLIFFIE! Ahhhhhhhh...anyway since this is my entry for Scrittore18's wonderful October Challenge, you can probably guess what happens next. Second of all, why does my entry need to be 10,000 words. It will be hard, but we'll see.**

 **So, please review.**

 **-Star**


	2. Chapter 2

**Big shoutout to GraceofDawn, as well as the challenge director, Scrittore. They both had amazing guesses as to who was murdered. So, let's see if they were right!**

* * *

Sinead gasped. Lying on the floor, in a pool of blood, was Amy. Sinead started crying, her best friend was dead.

Pulling herself together she called the police.

"Hello...Yeah, there's been a murder at the Southern Outlet mall...Amy Rosenbloom, 23...Jake Rosenbloom is her husband...I'm just her friend, Sinead Wizard...Yes, I'm married to Jonah Wizard, but thats not the point, Amy's dead." Sinead was tired of people always getting excited since she's married to Jonah. "Okay, yes I'll notify him...thank you!"

Sinead took a deep breath. She quickly dialed Jake's number. It just kept ringing. It rung for almost three minutes before it went to voicemail.

"Jake, it's Sinead. Amy's been..." Sinead broke into sobs. She quickly hung up. Jake would know something's wrong.

Sinead knelt down besides Amy. Her wrists had been cut open, and there was a knife in her chest.

"It's all my fault," she sighed. "I shouldn't have let you go alone."

At that moment the police showed up. They asked lots of questions Sinead couldn't answer. Because she didn't know if Amy had any enemies, the police passed it as and act of suicide.

"But she was expecting!" Sinead pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but without the right answers we can't do anything." The officer turned and walked away.

Sinead decided she would call Jake again. Once again it went to voicemail.

"Jake, it's urgent. You need to call me back. Now!"

* * *

Jake was getting ready to start dinner, when he saw he had two voicemails. Both from Sinead. He quickly listened to the first. Sinead had said something about Amy, then started crying? He hit play on the second. He needed to call her back.

"Sinead?" Jake asked when she picked up her phone. "What's wrong with Amy?"

"Jake, she's been..." Sinead didn't want to tell him.

"What? Tell me Sinead!"

"She's been murdered." Sinead sobbed.

"Who did it?" Jake demanded.

"I don't know. The police thinks it was suicide because I don't know her enemies."

"She doesn't have enemies."

"Do you think?"

"Amy would not kill herself when she's expecting."

"I've got to go Jake. I'm just really sorry!" Sinead hung up, leaving Jake to grieve by himself.

* * *

 **What do you guys think will happen? Who killed Amy? I want to know what you guys think! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been too long! Please don't kill me for not updating! *dodges gun bullet* Hey, what'd I just say? Anyway, I finally updated! I bet you're all so proud of me. Here it is.**

* * *

Jake couldn't believe what Sinead told him. He was more shocked than anything until the reality set in. Amy, was gone. His child, gone. He had to find who did this. He couldn't live without Amy, which meant whoever did this would pay. Big time.

* * *

Lurking in the shadows of the mall, a dark figure sat. He couldn't have been older than 25, but his figure looked older. The heavy, brown coat. Dark shades. Baige hat.

He kept an eye on Sinead while she talks with the police. No one noticed him. Even though he stood out.

Finally he walked over.

"I'm sorry, but I happened to hear your conversation." A silky, British accent purred. "I saw the murder. It was sad. The guy poisoned, then stabbed her."

"Thanks." Office Adams said. "Both of you may go. Sinead, I'll call in the morning i discover anything."

"Thanks, officer." Sinead walked away, not recognizing the man.

* * *

 **It is time for guesses to be made. I gave some clues to who it is. Shoutout to whoever guesses it right.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shoutouts to the three people who reviewed. You know who you are. All three of them guesses the murderer right. Which is good because the murderer will be revealed soon. Let's roll.**

* * *

Ian Kabra sat at his desk. Why did he always have so much work? It wasn't easy working for the top spy agency. Then again, it wasn't any spy agency.

The Mass Undercover Reliable Defense Experts Recommended, or M.U.R.D.E.R. was more than a spy agency. Each member got a list of people to kill. Ian was not thrilled when Amy was on his list.

Ian did have a grudge against her, but not enough to kill her. At least until he got up the nerve to do it.

Ian didn't like how she said no to his proposal. At first he thought, 'oh just not ready.' Then she broke up. When Jake asked her she said yes. Ian knew he had more charm than Jake.

Once they got married, Ian didn't keep in touch anymore. Until his list arrived. The moment he saw Amy's name, he knew he'd be dead as well.

Ian started hacking Amy's phone. That was how he found out she was at the mall. When he arrived he followed Amy around, but she never noticed. He heard her tell Sinead she was going to the bathroom.

Once she headed that way, he followed her. When she came out, a dart flew to her chest. She was knocked unconscious. Just to make sure he wasn't suspected, he slit her wrists.

The main reason he finally got up the nerve. She was with child. Jakes child.

Ian sighed, remembering all the good times he had with her. Before Jake came along. Now Amy was gone, and it was his fault.

* * *

Jake jumped at the sound of his phone. He grabbed it.

"Hello...yes this is Jake Rosenbloom...yes Amy is, er, was my wife...dart...in her chest...I see...can I call you back...okay...thanks."

The moment Jake heard that a lethal dart was in her chest, his blood boiled. He knew who did this. And he would pay. Big time.

* * *

 **Well. How'd you like it? It seems a lot longer than it is, but...who cares. I'd like to thanks Scrittore for hosting this contest. It's been really fun to write, and I'm not even done. So stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Everyone is wondering how I'm going to get it to 10,000 words. Well, hopefully I can get a couple really long chapters. Those, I hope, should be about 2000 words a piece. Another thing, Ruby was wondering why each person in the M.U.R.D.E.R. Agency gets a list of people to kill. If anyone was wondering here's your explaination.**

 **The people on the lists are chosen by power. If they have a lot of power, like Amy as the leader of the Cahills, they get put on a list. The way they chose whose list is by location. Ian happened to be close to where Amy lived when he got his list. That's why he had Amy. If you need more detail, PM me.**

 **Anyway, we last left off...What's that?...just get on to the story...okay fine!**

* * *

Jake hopped in his car. He wasn't going to let the murderer get away with this. He drove as fast as the speed limit would let him. Unfortunately, Jake didn't think it was fast enough. In the end it took him 30 minutes to get to his destination.

Gathering his nerve, Jake knocked on the door.

"Hello Jake." Ian answered the door. "How's Amy?"

"You know perfectly well how she is." Jake tried to control both his anger and his sadness.

"Why no I don't." Ian replied, playing dumb.

"You should. After all you're the one who murdered her." Jake stopped himself from strangling Ian.

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

Jake couldn't take it. He reached out and clamped his hands around Ian's neck.

"Bullshit, Ian, bullshit. You killed her!" Jake roared.

"Please..." Ian wheezed. "Let...go..of..me."

"Admit you killed her. Or your going to get it." Jake threatened.

"I..killed...her...now let go."

Jake released his grasp. Ian fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"You're going to be sorry!"

"For what?" Ian asked, lamely.

"For killing her, dumbass."

"Why would I be sorry? You should be sorry. It never would've happened had you not married her."

"What the fuck, Ian. She said no to you Ian. She wouldn't have gone back to you if we broke up. She said no for a reason. You're a killer." Jack wasn't letting Ian get away with is, ever.

"Jake, she would've came running back to me. I know her." Ian growled.

"Did you know her enough?" Jake asked, before walking away.

"Know her enough for what?" Ian yelled after him, but it was too late. Jake had already pulled out of the driveway.

"Know her enough for what?" Ian whimpered to himself.

* * *

 **Well. Any guesses as to why Ian didn't know her enough? Hopefully this chapter is longer that others. Scrittore, I'm trying! Trying to get this to 10,000 words. Please accept it if it's at least 5000. None of my stories are ever that long.**

 **Until next time guys!**

 **XOXO,**

 **Star**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really pissed at some of my so called friends. Which means if their is a lot of cussing, deal with it. There was some in the last chapter, but this might have more.**

 **Also if you are those friends, don't bother reviewing. And if you think you say sorry just by reviewing, you so fucking wrong.**

 **Anyway on to the story.**

* * *

As Jake drove home, he felt the slightest bit bad for leaving Ian like that. He shook the thought out of his head. Why should he care about someone who murdered his wife and child.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Jake was still angry at Ian. Not like Ian would care who was angry at him. Ian always got revenge. This time it was Jake's turn. Ian would pay for killing Amy.

Jake pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. Heading inside, he realized just how empty the house was without Amy. She would always meet him with a kiss, telling him dinner was almost ready. Now Jake had to make his own dinner.

 _"Honey, I'm home." Jake called into the house._

 _Amy came in her apron, spatula in her hand. She leaned forward and kissed Jake._

 _"Dinner's almost ready. Could you set the table?" Amy asked._

 _"Anything for you, dear." Jake replied, happy to help._

 _He walked into the kitchen with her. Glancing over at the stove, he saw what was for dinner. His favorite. Spaghetti and meatballs, with a Caesar salad._

Jake walked into the dining room. So many memories were stored there. Like Amy telling Jake he was going to be a father.

 _"Jake, after dinner I have something to tell you." Amy smiled._

 _"Okay, I wanted to give you something, after dinner." Jake told her._

 _They made small talk over the meal. Both wanted dinner to be over. Just to see what the other had to tell/give them._

 _Finally when dinner was over, Jake stood up. He went over to Amy and place a diamond barrette in her hair._

 _"Jake it's beautiful." Amy cried. "I don't think my can top that."_

 _"Tell me. I'll be the judge of that." Jake told her._

 _"Well, I'm pregnant!" Amy exclaimed._

 _"That's amazing! Yours definitely tops mine." Jake told her._

Jake walked to the living room. Where he asked Amy to marry him.

 _"Jake, why did you not tell me to wear fancy clothes?" Amy asked for the millionth time._

 _"Because we're staying here. I'm making dinner, then we're watching a movie." Jake explained._

 _"Okay fine." Amy sighed. Sometimes Jake could be so stubborn._

 _Her thoughts on him changed when he brought out the hash brown casserole._

 _After many "thank you" and "this is good", they settled down to watch a movie._

 _After it was over, Amy started to leave, but Jake stopped her._

 _Kneeling in front of her, he made a promise to her._

 _"Amy Hope Cahill, you're amazing. I really hope you realize that. Because, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, will you marry me?"_

 _"Yes!" Amy shouted, tears streaming down her face._

 _Jake got up, slid the ring on Amy's finger, and they kissed. Amy decided she'd stay for the night._

Sighing at all the good memories, Jake went up to the bedroom. There wasn't as many memories up here but enough to make him happy. Like Amy before her shopping trip. Those last moments together.

 _Amy smiled at herself. In the mirror, she could see her almost visible baby bump. When they first found out, her husband, Jake, was estatic. They couldn't wait to see if they'd have their first daughter or son. But that day was still six months away._

 _Amy finished getting ready for her girl day with Sinead. It was going to be a fun day out, shopping, eating, mani pedis._

 _"Hey beautiful!" Jake called, walking into the room. Amy turned to look at him._

 _"What do you think of Amanda for a girl," she asked him._

 _"Wonderful. You excited for today?" Jake replied._

 _"Yeah. I'm just hoping we don't see any other Cahills. Sinead's the only one that knows."_

 _"Well, I think Sinead's here. Don't worry about seeing other Cahills." Jake planted a kiss on her lips, before Amy walked out the door._

Those last few moments could've meant everything, but he rushed her out he door. If he had waited a few more minutes, maybe had Sinead come in. He might've avoided losing her.

Jake got ready for bed. He missed having Amy at his nightly routine. Hey brush each other's teeth. He make the bed around her, just so she was cozy in her silk nightshirt. He'd hop in bed with her, she'd snuggle up against him before falling asleep.

As Jake got in bed, he wondered how long it would take to get over Amy. Sighing, he let his happy memories take him to sleep.

* * *

 **Well, I was going to end the chapter here, but I decided to keep it going.**

* * *

The next morning when Jake woke up, he had a voicemail. Ian's name was on it. Sighing Jake hit play.

"Jake, why didn't I know her enough? I knew she was expecting. If you'd let me explain myself, you'd understand."

Jake hesitated going back to Ian's. Finally he gave in and left. The drive took another thirty minutes. When he got there he didn't have to knock. Ian opened the door.

"Come in." Ian said, flatly.

"Okay." Jake started once they were in. "Explain yourself."

"You wouldn't forgive me even if I did."

"Then why'd you call me here. I don't need anymore of your shit."

"Okay, I'll try. I work for M.U.R.D.E.R."

"What's that?"

"Mass Undercover Reliable Defense Experts Recommended." Ian told Jake.

"What do they do?"

"Its disguised as a spy agency, but it's a killing society."

"That's why you killed my wife!" Jake roared.

"I didn't want to, but I would've been fired if I didn't."

"She's dead because of you Ian. You should've been fired, than have killed someone's wife, someone's child."

"Jake, please listen." Ian pleaded.

"Ian, I've heard enough." Jake turned and ran out the door.

* * *

 **Would you look at that? The longest chapter is more like two chapters. What will happen? Is Ian going to keep pleading for Jake to listen? Should Jake listen?**

 **Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since Jake had last seen Ian. He knew that Ian should have a chance to explain, but Jake wasn't going to let him.

Jake had just sat down to breakfast when his phone rang. It was Sinead.

"Hello...video cameras...why didn't we think of that before...covered...what...no evidence...you mean whoever...it's a Lucian?" Jake asked with curiosity. "Ian wasn't working alone...what do you mean...they saw someone...in the camera...before it got covered...are you sure...okay...I'll be right there."

Jake quickly ate his breakfast and got ready. He drove down to the mall. Walking in, he went straight to the office.

"Hello, Jake Rosenbloom, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, you'd like to know that we found something regarding your wife's death."

"That's great." Jake said.

"We found that the security cameras were covered, only ten minutes before Sinead found her. If that's the case, Amy must've died immediately. No surprise with the dart, knife, and slit wrists," the officer clearly explained.

"Did you see who covered the cameras?" Jake asked, impatiently.

"Yes, this man. Do you recognize him?"

"Sinead, isn't that..."

"Jonah?" Sinead's voice quivered.

"Uh...huh."

Sinead ran off crying. She didn't want her husband to be involved. It was too much for her to bear. Sinead continued to sit in the corner until Jake was done talking to the officer. Then she got up and went home.

* * *

Sinead got home and went straight to Jonah's studio.

"Jonah, we need to talk." Sinead said, trying to be calm.

"What, babe?" Jonah asked.

"Don't 'babe' me. I know you were involved in Amy's murder."

"How would I be involved?"

"You covered up the cameras, and I vaguely remember not seeing on of the knifes in the case that morning."

"Okay, you got me...I'm sorry." Jonah admitted.

"Sorry!? You killed my best friend. How can you be sorry?" Sinead yelled at him.

"Ian talked me into it."

"You didn't have to listen. You knew it was my best friend."

"I didn't have a choice, it was either help him, or lose you."

"I don't care," she hissed through clenched teeth. "I'm having you arrested."

* * *

 **Dun dun dun... Well, we found out that someone else was working with Ian. Do you think Jonah will go to jail? How bout Ian?**


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes officer. This man was involved in a murder." Sinead explained.

"How so?"

"He covered the cameras so it could be done." Sinead felt tears run down her face.

"Was he in any relation to you or the murderer?"

"He's my husband, the murderer is a family friend, and the victim was my best friend." Sinead suddenly burst into tears.

"I'm sorry I have to arrest him," the officer sighed. It wasn't the first time he had dealt with a husband getting arrested, yet this seemed different.

"I want him arrested. He help kill my best friend. I can't live with a guy like that." Sinead took a deep breath.

"Alright, sir. You're coming with me."

Jonah stood up from his seat in the corner.

"You'll pay for this, Sinead," he hissed.

"I already have. Losing my friend and husband."

Once Jonah was gone, Sinead pulled some shoes on and headed out. She had no destination, yet she wanted to go someplace particular.

* * *

Jake had just finished putting together the eulogy for Amy's funeral. He sat down, then stood right back up because he heard a knock.

When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Sinead.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Jake, I can't take it!" Sinead cryed.

"I understand." Jake pulled her into a hug.

"She was my best friend. Now she's dead! Why did it have to be her? It's my fault."

"It's not your fault. You didn't kill her." Jake comforted Sinead.

"I let her go to the bathroom alone. I should've stayed with her."

"If you had gone, you'd be dead too."

"I guess. Jake, thank you." Sinead said.

"For what?"

"For being there for me. I know how much Amy met to you."

"Sinead, I should be thanking you. You would've done anything to save her."

"I don't deserve thanks. I already betrayed the family once, why would I deserve thanks?" Sinead asked.

"Every hero deserves thanks. The hostages all would've been dead if you had switched to our side."

"I was doing for Amy."

"And she thanks you for that." Jake told Sinead.

"I never felt right being with her after that. I felt outcasted."

"I understand. Ian didn't like me and tried to keep me from Amy. I felt wierd being with her."

"Jake, you'd be surprised to here, and I don't except you to think any of it, especially this soon after Amy's death..." Sinead rambled on.

"Will you tell me?"

"I'm in love with you." Sinead sighed.

"What about Jonah?"

"I filed for divorce, then had him arrested. I don't want to deal with people who helped murder my best friend." Sinead explained.

"Sinead, I need to think this over for a while. I also have to finish getting ready for Amy's funeral. If you have special memories, feel free to share them, and pictures bring for the capsule."

"Thank you! I have so many memories of Amy."

 _Me too!_ Jake thought as Sinead walked out the door.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be Amy's funeral! So sorry for not updating. I also realized I still have something to finish from a long time ago.**

 **Hope you're enjoying!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright. I'm now writing Amy's funeral! If I'm lucky this will be a long chapter. I need longer chapters. Otherwise I'm writing...uh...at least 12 more chapters. So hopefully this will work!**

* * *

"Thank you for coming." Jake repeated for the millionth time. Why did all the Cahills have to come?

Finally the last person walked through the door. Jake got up to start the service.

"Welcome. Most of you knew Amelia Hope Rosenbloom née Cahill. For those of you who didn't, I can assure you she was a sweet, caring, wonderful woman. The best wife I could ever have." Jake blinked back tears. "It came as a shock to all of us when she was murdered.

"If you didn't know her close enough, and even if you did, you wouldn't know she was expecting. The night she told me, I was estatic. At the top of my expectations for marriage, having kids was one. It was exciting. Especially to see her baby bump grow.

"Another memory I have of her is how she'd be cooking dinner when I got home. She'd greet me with a kiss and go back to the kitchen, where I'd help out. She was a great wife. I know everyone will miss her."

Jake stepped down, allowing Sinead to step up.

"Amy was one of my best friends," she began. "We grew up somewhat close. As time went by, and my brothers and I got injured, we grew closer. Amy was there for us when we needed her. During the Vespers, I betrayed, not only her, but the whole family. I felt so bad, but Amy was willing to let me back in.

"We grew so close, she only told Jake and I about her pregnancy. I remember getting a call from a super excited girl. She told how much it meant to her and Jake. A whole ten minutes before I finally asked her what it was. I about screamed when she told me.

"After that, I tried to spend lots of time together. She was murdered on one of our outings. I let her go to the restroom by herself. When I went to check on her, she was dead. I felt really bad and couldn't forgive myself. I felt at fault. Later Jake reminded me, I might've died of I'd stayed with her." Sinead wiped away a tear. "I never felt better during this whole thing, until Jake reminded me how much Amy loved me. He told me I was like a sister to her.

"When I heard that, I felt better. I knew Amy wouldn't want me to grieve over her by myself. She'd want me to comfort Jake. Amy loved to help out, that's what she would want us to do as well. Remember Amy when you help others."

Sinead was lightly crying when she let others have the stage. First Cara took the stage.

"I didn't know Amy as well as some, yet I knew her enough. She was sweet, loving, and kind. If I could've choose a personality for a twin sister, it would've been hers. Many times people ask me my who my role model is. No one comes to mind, except Amy. She has quality traits eve one should thrive for. As little as I knew her, I know she was a good person."

As Cara left the stage, Dan took her place.

"My sister was more than the dork I called her. She was smart, bright, and loving. If I could've just spent a few more days, with no fighting, with her, I would've. Now she's gone, and it's too late. I miss her. Every night I remember how she used to hug me and I'd push her away. Now, I wish I had accepted those hugs. It would make the grieving easier, knowing I had given her a chance. Instead, I'd pushed her away half my life. Now, she's gone and it's too late."

After a few more people sharing their memories with Amy, the service was over, only the burial left.

Everyone walked to the graveyard. Jake counted off people to know everyone was there.

Everyone was there, except Sinead. Jake ran back to see where she was. What he saw was very surprising.

* * *

 **Yes! I got a pretty long chapter. It's 764 words long. Excatly! So, let's hope this does go as planned to finish on time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry to leave you all on a CLIFFIE, but here's chapter 10!**

* * *

Sinead was tied to a tree. Ian, with a gun pressed to her temple, stood besides her.

"You've decided to come save your little princess." Ian said, in rage.

"She's not my princess." Jake growled.

"Then what is she? Your second choice?" Ian asked, defiantly.

"She's my wife's best friend. Which means, she's my friend." Jake stepped forward.

"I wouldn't do that. If I think I'm in danger, I'll pull the trigger. She'll be gone." Ian hissed.

"You've already killed someone important in my life. Why do you need two?"

"She got my partner in crime arrested." Ian's amber eyes flashed in rage.

"It was her husband. He helped kill her best friend." Jake roared. "It was. The right thing to do."

"She wouldn't have done it if she wanted to live."

"She had no choice."

"Jake, I did." Sinead cried.

"No, you didn't. I won't have lived with myself if I had been in Jonah's place. I would feel that I should be arrested."

"Jake, please help me." Sinead squeaked out.

"Don't talk, or the trigger gets pulled." Ian hissed.

"Ian, don't do this to her. She's been under a lot of stress lately." Jake snarled.

"It's either her, or you." Ian pointed the gun at Jake.

"No, Jake, please. Let me die instead." Sinead pleaded.

"No ones going to die." Jake called out. He darted past Ian. Before Ian could turn around, Jake pulled out his pocket knife and was cutting the rope. He scooped up Sinead and ran. Past the cemetery and everyone else.

Finally, in front of the Cahill mansion, he set Sinead down.

"Follow me," he instructed her.

Sinead walked with Jake through the mansion, and into a little room.

"Stay in here. I'll get you when it's safe." Jake told her.

"Thank you for saving my life." Sinead managed to say.

"It was something I had to do." Jake explained.

"No, you chose to save me. You didn't have to." Sinead smiled.

Jake simply turned, closed the door, then locked it. Sinead would be safe inside.

He quickly walked to the weapon room, grabbed a gun, and ran back to where Ian was.

"You came back." Ian sniffed.

"Yes, and if you try to shoot me, think twice." Jake pulled the gun out.

"I won't. I'm sorry for killing her." Ian said.

Jake winced. Ian wasn't sorry at all. He knew better than to trust a Kabra.

"You're not." Jake put his thumb on the trigger.

"You'll be arrested if you shoot me."

"You killed my wife. Why aren't you arrested?" Jake pulled the trigger.

Ian dodged the bullet, yet still fell back, unconscious.

* * *

 **What happened to Ian? Stay tuned for the next chapter, to find out.**

 **Hopefully I'll pops later today, or tomorrow.**

 **XOXO,**

 **STAR!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Before we get started, I have a few things to say. One, thanks so much to Scrittore, who hosted this challenge. Two, good luck to everyone who has entered. Three, I wish those who haven't finished, good luck finishing. Especially with just over a week left! Four, this chapter has an OC Cahill. The story kinda wouldn't flow as well if I did an actual named Cahill. The OC adds to the mystery.**

 **Scrittore, a thought on judging. You could have honorable mentions for best killing scence, most drama. That kind of thing.**

 **Anyway on to the story. I've been rambling enough.**

* * *

Jake looked around. Was there someone else with them? Otherwise, why would Ian be unconscious? Ian didn't do it to himself, did he?

"Looking for me," a sugary voice purred. A tall, slender girl stepped from the shadows. Her icy, blue eyes flashed at Jake. As she sauntered over, her ginger hair bounced.

"I guess." Jake looked at her, startled.

"I'm Dia Greenville. Family branch Lucian. Just like your friend."

"We're not friends. Enemies, but not friends." Jake told her.

"Understandable." Dia nodded.

"He killed my wife."

"I heard. So sorry about that."

"You do know that you could go to jail for killing him, right?" Jake asked her.

"It's just poison. He'll wake up in," she paused, looking at her watch, "43 minutes and 21 seconds, exact."

"Why did you do this to him anyway?"

"So I could talk to you. Duh."

"About?"

"The murder of your wife. Ian had a partner in crime." Dia explained.

"Yes, Jonah Wizard."

"Besides him. Ian's partner was hidden in the shadows. Unnoticeable to the naked eye. That's why no one knew about him."

"Then how do you know?" Jake asked, getting very annoyed with the mystery Lucian.

"I'm specially trained to notice little things. Plus, I have an implant to see minor things. Only certain Lucian's get one. Unfortunately, since he didn't have one, Ian didn't know about them."

"Would you tell me who this person is?" Jake cut in.

"Alright. You know, patience is a big thing in the Cahill world. Anyway, the guy was a Tomas. Regnaldo Harris. He easily looked like a regular man, yet had more in store than one. He was sent out of the men's bathroom, right before Amy.

"He waited around the corner for her to come out. Once she did, he shot a knife through the air, hitting her in the chest. At the same time, Ian shot a dart gun into her back. Both of those at the same time, killed her.

"Jonah, right before they did that, covered the cameras. Together, they pulled of the murder and escaped before anyone caught them. If Ian didn't have two partners, Amy would've only been paralyzed. The dart's poison was paralyzing, not fatal. The knife combined with the dart killed her instantly. On its own, the knife would've left her in critical condition.

"Know do you understand why I had to talk to you?" Dia finally asked.

"Yes. Thank you for coming." Jake said.

"Oh, I suggest you run before he wakes in 27 minutes and 53 seconds." Dia darted to the woods, leaving Jake alone.

Jake turned to go back to the mansion. When he got there, he grabbed the phone and called the police. He told them exactly what happened and where Ian was. They told Jake to meet them there in 15 minutes.

Once he hung up the phone, he unlocked Sinead.

"Hi," she said, sheepishly.

"Hey, I have to meet the police where Ian held you hostage. You can just hang here."

"Got it." Sinead replied.

Jake ran back to the spot where he left Ian.

"Uh...where am I?" Ian sat up, shaking his head.

"You're here. Where you've been for a while." Jake told him.

At that moment, the police arrived.

"This the man," they asked Jake.

"Yes, I think he's ready."

"Ready for what?" Ian asked.

"Ready to go to jail," the officers told him.

"Okay. I deserve it." Ian agreed.

"Ian, I hope you've learned your lesson."

"I have."

"Let's go," the officers pulled Ian into the car.

As the car pulled away, Ian held up a paper that read, "You'll pay!"

 _I already have._ Jake thought before returning to Sinead.

* * *

 **Well, this is another long chapter. Yay me! Okay. This story is coming to a close. Eventually. I have about two or three more chapters? Maybe a couple more. At least two. I will have some more flashbacks in the next chapter, Sinead's flashbacks this time. Stay tuned for that. As always, reviews make my day, so please review.**

 **XOXOX,**

 **Star.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, this is almost the end. I've already got the end planned out. This chapter might just be the last. Anyway. Here's chapter twelve.**

* * *

"Jake, what happened?" Sinead asked, worriedly. "The police drove by here about fifteen minutes ago and then again five minutes ago."

"It's okay. They just got Ian and took him to jail." Jake explained.

"So, we don't have anyone to worry about?"

"We do." Jake told Sinead all about Dia. He explained how Ian had another partner that was still lurking about.

"How does Ian have all these connections?"

"He's head of the Lucian branch. Well, he was."

"Yes, but this Tomas, could he come hurt us?"

"Sinead, let's not worry about that. If it happens, then we'll worry."

"Okay, Jake. I don't feel right living at Jonah's place." Sinead started.

"You can stay here all you want. I'm going to need someone to help through this." Jake finished for her.

"Just as friends, though. I don't want anything more."

"Yes. Just friends." Jake agreed.

* * *

As the days grew shorter, and winter was coming near, Sinead had a surprise for Jake.

"I know how excited you were for a child. So I went out and," she unwrapped her bundle. Inside was a baby girl. "I figured I'd do the motherly deeds, but she'd be yours."

"Sinead, am I really ready for a child?" Jake asked, grinning wide.

"Am I? I don't think so, but I'm willing to do this." Sinead told him.

"Then I'm ready, too."

Jake took the bundle in his arms. He rocked the little girl back and forth.

"Hi, sweetie," he cooed. "Do I get to name her?"

"Well, yes, but I had an idea for a name." Sinead said.

"What's your idea?" Jake asked her.

"Amy. Or Hope."

"Hope, is perfect. She'll give me hope." Jake reached over and hugged Sinead. "Thanks you. This is just what I needed."

"Your welcome. Hope needed you too."

* * *

As the days went by, Jake and Sinead grew closer. Hope had brought them together. One day Sinead just had to ask.

"Jake, we both take care of Hope, and she's going to need both of us. Can we maybe," she was cut short by Jake.

"Sinead, I can't. You're Amy's best friend, if we were in high school and Amy had just broke up with me, I wouldn't date her best friend. I can't, Sinead. I'll be Hope's dad. You can be her aunt. I just can't."

"I understand." Sinead said, walking back to the kitchen to finish dinner.

"I'm sorry!" Jake shouted. He turned back to Hope when Sinead didn't reply.

* * *

 **Only one more chapter left. I couldn't let them get together. It's just. I don't know. What's your opinion? Should they've gotten together?**

 **Let me know in a review!**

 **Star**


	13. Chapter 13

**The final chapter is here! Okay. Let's end this drama.**

 **Right now!**

* * *

The days that followed were filled with joy as Hope grew up. Yet somethings still hurt.

Ian had been sentenced to live the rest of his life in jail. Those days were numbered, as the poison, that Dia injected him with, entered his blood stream. Ian spent his last days in jail, before he died.

Jonah, was let out of jail after a few years. Sinead, never talked to him after that. It was still painful to her.

Regnaldo Harris was never caught. He still lurks around, never wanting to harm someone again.

Dia lives as a hermit, again. She's happy and content going back to her life as it was before.

As for Amy's friends and family, her death still hurt them. She had been a jewel to the Cahill family. Their leader and their friend.

Jake told Hope all about Amy's life, leaving out the murder and replacing it with something else. Hope always learned that Amy died when she had Hope. Jake knew it was a lie, but it was for his and Hope's safety.

Once a year, on the day she was murdered, Jake would visit her grave to say three words to her.

"I love you."

* * *

 _Amelia Hope Cahill_

 _Loving Wife and Mother_

 _1994-2017_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading all of this. I ended it with what happened to everyone. I guessed it might tie up loose ends. Anyway. Good luck to the other contestants. May the best mystery win!**

 **XOXOX,**

 **Star!**

 **P. S. Scrittore, that means not mine!**


End file.
